


Love and Joy

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Companion Piece, Dubious Consent, F/M, Siren!Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Draco was used to the screams, the begging. What he couldn't wrap his head around was the singing.





	Love and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi_Silverwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).



> This is a companion piece to Magi Silverwolf's Obsession and Sorrow, which is also written for round four of The Houses Competition. It's not necessary to read her piece, but it would definitely be worth the read, and it continues this little love story.

_Christmas_

Draco was used to the screams. He was used to the cries for help. But the one thing he couldn't wrap his mind around was the singing.

Voldemort was now a guest of Malfoy Manor, demanding meals and privacy. This left the other Death Eaters to believe the rest of the Manor was at their disposal, too. That area included the dungeons, where Draco would hear the pleas and moans of the prisoners of the Snatchers and Death Eaters.

At first, it alarmed him, and he almost went down to help whoever was down there until his mother, Narcissa, explained the situation to him. He was, under no circumstances, to help the prisoners in any way. Should he ever feel the need to do so, he would be punished.

So, over Christmas break, Draco Malfoy grew used to the sobs and yells from the dungeons. He learned to tune it out, to think about other things. Even though he could hear them in his own bedroom, because the sounds echoed across the dark Malfoy Manor.

It was three days after he arrived home from Hogwarts, seventh year, when he heard it. She sounded like an angel, her voice was so soft and sweet. She sang of meadows and flower fields. Christmas and pine trees. It was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever heard.

He couldn't figure out how she could sing about such amazing things when she was a prisoner. He longed to go see her, to ask her. To hold her hand and look into her eyes as she sang. She became his obsession, his distraction from the death and bloodshed around him.

He couldn't stop listening to her. Her voice was breathy and melancholic, though the things she sang of were joyful. Some days she didn't sing in English, and others there were no words. Sometimes she just hummed, but he could hear. He always could, like she was there just for him. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. She was something amazing in his mind.

He imagined her, sitting in the dark with just her songs to keep her company. He couldn't see her face. It didn't feel right to put a face to the voice, because he had no idea who she was. And he believed that she was so much better than he could ever imagine.

That brought him there, right outside the cells, against direct orders. He had to know who she was. He had to touch her, to hug her and keep her warm like she did for him. Her voice was the only thing keeping him sane, and he needed to do the same for her.

He took a deep breath, glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming, and unlocked the cell door. He lit his wand and stepped into the damp, cold room.

"Hello?" he called out softly. He saw movement in the corner of the room and his head shot over to it. "I brought food, and clothes. And a blanket," he said softly, shutting the cell door behind him. It shut with a soft click, and he suddenly thankful for all the house elves that oiled the hinges.

He stepped into the center of the room, raising his wand higher so the light spread into all corners of the room.

"Hello," someone said. Draco's eyes darted to the source, and he nearly dropped his wand as he saw who it was.

"Luna Lovegood?" Draco asked, taking in her appearance. Her hair was dirty and tangled, and her clothes were in a worse state. She looked so different than he remembered.

"Draco Malfoy. I was wondering when I would see you," Luna said softy.

"You knew I was going to come?" he asked, taking a hesitant step towards her. She smiled and pat the ground next to her, scooting over a little so he could sit. He walked over to her and sat, his back pressed against the wall.

"Of course. I was hoping my singing would bring you to me. It was only a matter of time," Luna said. Draco shook his head and smiled a bit. He handed her the blanket, which she gratefully wrapped around herself.

"You've been singing for me?" Draco asked, scooting forward subconsciously. She smiled and took his hand, making him jump.

"Yes," she said simply. He pulled some food out of a basket he brought.

"Here," he said, giving her a piece of bread.

"Thank you, Draco," she said airily. Draco felt himself shiver as she said his name.

"I'm sorry. For all the things I said about you in school. And I'm sorry you're here," he said, blushing like mad. Malfoys did not blush. What was Luna doing to him? Luna shrugged and bit into the bread, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Draco. It doesn't matter. I wanted company. What you're doing right now is more than enough," Luna said softly. Draco's heart fluttered.

"Could you sing for me?" he asked nervously. Luna giggled.

"Of course," she said. She cleared her throat.

Luna sang softly about love and joy. The sounds she was able to make sent shivers down his spine, and he held her hand tighter. He knew he would always remember this moment. The moment he fell in love with Luna Lovegood.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FFN. Once I got an account on here, I decided to post it here so you could find it easier. Because "Love and Joy" was posted in a collection of one-shots and not on its own, it was very difficult for people reading Magi's continuation of this to find "Love and Joy."  
> Please read Magi's continuation of this story, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11750121  
> Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
